


The Rescue

by xlucy14ftby



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy related issues, Rehabilitation, m/m - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlucy14ftby/pseuds/xlucy14ftby
Summary: Alpha Icarus works for an organisation that protects at risk omegas and they think they have found one of their worst cases yet. Icarus isn’t supposed to get attached to his cases but somethings different about this young vulnerable male that Icarus’ wolf doesn’t want to let go.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wont lie this was a big word dump grown from me having a manic Saturday so it isnt edited. I hope that its still atleast a little enjoyable because i had fun writing it.

The brakes screamed as Icarus slammed the car to a halt 10 metres out from the facility that they were due to infiltrate. Five more cars steamed in behind him skidding on the asphalt as they too rushed to get out of their vehicles. They had been watching this particular location for weeks now in preparation for this mission knowing that it is one of the most heavily guarded compounds of this nature in the entirety of the south of England. Illegal omega kidnapping and experimentation had become an increasingly bad issue in years past and Icarus’ organisation worked to shut down institutions such as these, working through legal loopholes allowing them to save the innocent affected by them.

Icarus never quite understood why omegas were treated so badly by the government with his family growing up just him, his mother and his 2 sisters, one of them also omega he never saw the weakness that the people in charged always claimed the omegas were destined to have. He thought that whilst the omegas had a different biology and different needs to betas and alphas, this didn’t make them weak. He instead believed it made them rather much stronger for having to deal with the extra backlash they always seemed to receive just for being themselves.

That is in turn how Icarus found himself in this position, as he leading the front of the organisation known as the omega protection league broke down the front gate of the shadowed compound. In the front foyer of the building there was no one to be seen with the desks still flitted with paper across them as if they had been left in a hurry. 

Icarus ventured to the left with a few members whilst the majority of the others took to the right. As they travelled down the corridors it seemed more and more that the building had been abandoned. This was just typical Icarus thought, for the people in charge to flee before they could properly be brought to justice for what they are doing. So many places they had come across like this, empty before they could catch those responsible and bring them to task but now came the hardest part, they must focus on the people who were not so lucky the ones left behind in the mad rush for escape.

Icarus entered into an elevator at the end of the hall he was walking down and pressed the button for the lowest level knowing that’s where they usually keep them and he knew he was right as the second the door opened the scent of fear and pain smashed into his senses. The bottom level was a wide open space without walls which exposed everything , the far wall right has a line of raggedy beds against it and across from that was a line full of curtained off boxes. Icarus first found himself travelling toward the beds, each new bed brought an onslaught of scents too dreadful to imagine from residual heat smells mixed with pain to terror and exhaustion as if whoever had lay there was too tired to fight back.

He travelled toward the other side to the first curtained off area moving slowly as to not disturb the deafening silence. Behind the curtain there was a table full of apparatus that could only be amounted as surgical equipment, some of it bloodied. The next brought tables with restraints that looked like they were about to break at any moment as if someone had been trying with all their might to escape them. 

The final curtain brought at first smell at horribly intense smell, more so than the rest of the room of sheer terror and as Icarus took a further step into the room he saw why. In the corner was a young boy, looking barely 18 cowering and curled up in a boy attempting to make himself appear as small as possible as if to avoid detection. As Icarus took another step the alpha pheromones must have hit the young omegas nose as he let out a high pitched whimper which set Icarus’ senses alive, the sight of a troubled omega not sitting right with his wolf. 

The boy continued to whimper and push himself further into the corner as Icarus came closer attempting as much as he could to give off as calming scents as possible as to calm him. He rounded a table and immediately crouched to the floor when he beheld the full sight. Not only was the boy only clothed in the tiniest surgical gown exposing how skinny and malnourished he was, the cuts, bruises and scars that Icarus had no doubt covered almost every inch of his fragile body were in full view. This however was not the most alarming thing because when the boy shifted his legs slowly as if to make a break for it, although Icarus had no doubt the boy could not manage it; it revealed his belly which was largely protruding.

Icarus opened his mouth in shock as the boy lifted a hand protectively to his stomach and let out another large whine resembling a beg. Icarus edged closer and extended a hand toward the closest part of the boy to him which happened to be his leg which the boy did not agree with and made to kick at Icarus causing him to back off again. Icarus decided he had to be at his most vulnerable to allow himself a chance of the boy trusting him so he sat back on his heels and exposed his neck to the boy who turned his head curiously causing his beautiful mess of dark curls to shift on his head.

The scent of fear reduced a tiny amount picked up by Icarus’ alpha nose and he made forward again towards the omega as slowly as possible. This time the boy allowed him to edge ever closer keeping the protective hand across his belly and eventually Icarus was positioned right beside the boy. He reached to support the boy and surprisingly the boy slowly wrapped his arms around Icarus’ neck and let out a sigh as he attempted to bring them to their feet. 

‘Come on now little one let’s get you out of here’ Icarus said to the boy. The boy whimpered again at the sound of his voice as if it has startled him out of the gentleness of his actions and so Icarus smoothed his arms down the boys arms.

‘What’s your name little one’ Icarus asked gently, setting the boy against the table allowing him to sit and regain balance on his weak legs. The boy simply rubbed his belly with one hand, not letting go of Icarus with the other his grip almost vice like. He released his belly and brought up his other hand to Icarus’ other arm pulling him closer as if finally in the company of a gentle alpha comforted him as his natural instincts allowed. He allowed the boy to pull him closer burying his face into Icarus’ neck and inhaling deeply the natural alpha scents calming him. 

Whilst Icarus had been to more missions than he could count of this nature and often dealt with neglected omegas, he had never had one that had acted quite like this. They often gratefully accepted help and rescue and hurried to leave and there had been pregnant omegas freed before, but the nature in which this young male omega was acting was quite different as if Icarus was his own mated alpha and it brought up some strange feelings. 

‘Come on’ said Icarus ‘Lets get you out of here, your safe now.’ He lifted the boy into his arms to save him over extending his unused muscles and as soon as he was secure in Icarus’ arms he buried his face into his neck and kept it their purring quietly as he felt probably the first ounce of safety that he had felt in a long time and Icarus made sure he took extra care around the young boys stomach.

As they rode the elevator back up from the bottom floor to the top levels and out into the light Icarus wondered when the last time the boy had seen light was as he experimentally peeked out over his shoulder keeping his nose in his neck for comfort and whining affrightedly at the blue sky and clouds. Icarus held him tighter and cooed calmingly into his ear to assure him of his safety. 

As the other OPL members swarmed out of the building carrying a few more stray survivors Icarus knew that this wasn’t all of them meaning that the organisation that this building belonged to must have moved their most valuable assets along with them which made Icarus feel angry, they couldn’t save everyone who needed it. Looking down at the boy in his arms he wondered what he had now got himself into.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital dramas and fluff.

Icarus walked toward the car opening the door with a little difficulty as the boy in his arms began to fall asleep and climbing inside and placing him down gently as he could. The boy shifted slightly as Icarus placed a large blanket over him and strapping him carefully into the car ensuring that the seatbelt didn’t rest on any of his wounds or his belly. He grumbled slightly as Icarus pulled away but seemed too tired to protest much more than that which broke Icarus’ heart, knowing that this boy was likely so terrified but couldn’t react because of how exhausted he was. 

He found himself wondering when the boys last restful, safe and warm sleep was or when he last had a proper meal. With one last glance to the boy Icarus got into the front seat closing the door quietly and beginning the journey to the hospital.

The drive took 2 hours to the hospital as the compound had been in a remote location and the boy slept the entire way not stirring once not even as Icarus lifted him from the car and brought him inside where nurses saw his troubling state and immediately led them to a room where Icarus set him down upon the bed. It seemed that the sterile scent that likely resembled the compound and the differing smells of people unsettled the boy enough to wake him from his deep exhaustion fuelled sleep and he was immediately in panic. 

His eyes frantically searched the room and the strangers within and he began crying out loudly with pained whimpers, immediately wrapping his arms protectively around his middle. The scent in the room was suddenly tainted with such fear that it made Icarus recoil. When the boy caught sight of Icarus his whining turned from alarmed to begging and he outstretched his hands towards him leaning forward to try and get closer. Icarus immediately surged forward allowing the boy to grab onto him and pull him close the wolf inside responding to the omegas call and trust with a rush of protectiveness, putting his hands up to the boy’s face. 

‘It’s alright, your safe your with me you’re in the hospital’ Said Icarus pulling him in close and brushing their foreheads together lightly to calm him and quiet his whining slowly. When he had calmed down enough he stayed close clutching the young boys arm and allowing him to hold on as tight as he needed to whilst the doctors observed his cuts and scars.

They worked gently and slowly as per the boys skittishness and he trembled all throughout the examination despite the presence of Icarus. He let out a cry when they inserted an IV into his arm to provide his malnourished body with fluids and pulled Icarus closer to breathe into his neck brokenly. 

He stayed relatively calm throughout once they had been going for a while but his demeanour changed the second they made to push his gown to the side and tried to examine his belly. He let out a growl that Icarus would have never expected could’ve come from the cowering omega and clawed to get away as fast as possible, despite all he had been through the omega instinct to protect his babies came through strong and sharp as he bared his teeth protectively. 

Icarus lent forward and put his arm out to the doctors to ward them back from the boy feeling similarly protective over him as the boy himself did over his stomach. Icarus turned back to the boy and lent into closer to him to whisper encouragingly.

‘They just want to see if your babies are okay, yes. They won’t hurt you I won’t let them okay I’ll be right here the whole time little one I won’t let them hurt you or your babies okay.’ He glanced down to the boy’s face and saw it relax an inch and make a small nod, but not letting Icarus go as he slowly pulled his own gown off his belly. The doctors edged closer seeing the movement.   
The doctors brought forward an ultrasound machine and brought it carefully toward the boys stomach.

‘It won’t hurt at all just maybe a little cold,’ the doctor said to the boy as she slowly began running it across his abdomen. He flinched slightly but relaxed when no pain came to him, a resounding sound rang throughout the room that made the boy peer past Icarus to the screen at his side. 

‘Heartbeats’ the doctor explained, ‘3 babies in there, all alive if not a little bit small’.   
For the first time since Icarus had come across the boy, he opened his mouth to speak;

‘Babies’ he spoke slowly his voice crackling and broken from disuse. He reached out toward the screen showing his three babies and pressed his fingers to them gently his eyes filling with tears.

‘Yeah, they’re your babies they’re safe, your with me now and I’m gonna look after you and your babies, they’ll never hurt you again’ said Icarus to the boy gently, squeezing his hand. The doctor controlling the ultrasound snapped a picture which printed straight from the machine and she handed it to the boy and he clutched it protectively, staring at it with the first glimpse of joy that Icarus had seen from him.

Hours later, the boy was asleep again still running through his course of fluids with the photo of his babies clutched close to his chest. Icarus’ phone started ringing and he stepped outside the room to take the call. He picked up and heard his co-worker, a fellow alpha named Katie on the other end of the line.

‘Hi Icarus, how is he?’ she asked, he could hear the bustle of omega protection headquarters in the background, especially busy after today’s half successful raid.

‘He’ll be fine physically he just needs to get his body weight up and the doctors say he can go once he’s had some fluids and his babies are fine, all three of them’  
‘Three!’ she exclaims incredulously ‘poor thing, what the hell makes people treat omegas this way’.  
‘I know’ he says ‘I hope we can find out what they were doing to him and the others from the files we lifted from the building’.  
‘Yeah, were just starting to go through them now, are you gonna come back with him once he’s through there’ she says.  
‘Yeah ill bring him to the rehab room down there he needs to rest more once were through here, maybe after that I can find some more information from him, perhaps his name he’s not much of a talker’ Icarus says.  
‘Wow that must mean a lot coming from you, you’re not exactly the most talkative yourself’ Katie chuckles.  
‘I know I know’ he huffs out a laugh, ‘well anyway I’ll be down soon, see you then’  
‘Yep bye’ Icarus says and ends the call. 

He takes a moment to breathe outside the door after he hangs up the phone; it had been an intense day. Suddenly he heard a long, loud whimper from inside the room. The boy was awake again.

Icarus rushed into the room toward the boy, who visibly relaxed again when he saw him. Icarus settled down in the chair next to the bed holding the boys arm rubbing circles over his forearm to keep him calm. The boy watched Icarus’ face intently and for the first time he noticed the boys brilliant bright golden eyes sparked with orange that perfectly contrasted his dark curly hair. Beyond his skinniness he was a beautiful young boy and Icarus allowed himself a moment of indulgence. 

The boy flicked his eyes away for a moment back to the photo in his hands and slowly turned it toward Icarus showing him with intense pride in his eyes.   
‘Your babies?’ Icarus said carefully, looking at the photo to indulge the boy, happy that he did when he saw the small smile grow on the boy’s face and he moved his head to nod happily and made to hand the picture to Icarus so he could bring his hands to his belly. He grabbed the picture back from Icarus placing it on his bed and grabbed his hand gently bringing it to his belly and looking back up to him to smile. Icarus felt a weak kick from inside the boys belly under his palm and then another under his fingertips. ‘They’re active in there aren’t they’ he commented. 

‘Can you tell me your name little one’ Icarus tried, looking into the boy’s face, keeping his hand on the protruding belly. The boy quietly cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak and then closed his mouth again shaking his head.   
‘It’s okay, take your time’ Icarus tells him quietly, knowing he must not have spoken much whilst he was at the facility he had been rescued from. The boy shifted and tried again.  
‘Myles’ he managed to scratch out quietly, looking expectantly at Icarus and choked out a ‘name?’ , pointing his finger at Icarus’ chest.  
‘My name?’ he said questioningly, his eyebrow raising and Myles nodded, ‘Icarus’ he said.

‘How old are you Myles,’ questions Icarus feeling another kick under his hand. However to this question Myles just made a small shrug putting a hand atop Icarus’. The door suddenly swung open and Myles pulled his gown back over his belly and pulled his legs in closer to make himself appear smaller, his smile leaving his face but his hand staying on Icarus’. 

‘Since your now done with your fluids young man your free to go,’ said the doctor to Myles he then turned and addressed Icarus. ‘You’ll have to sign the discharge papers as his alpha sir,’ Icarus was taken aback for a second at the assumption that the doctor had made and the strange warm feeling it created in his stomach to be called Myles’ alpha, but then quickly remembered the situation and agreed. Omegas couldn’t be discharged to their own care especially pregnant ones. He signed the papers and sat steadfastly next to miles as they removed the IV lines. 

They then brought in a black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants for Myles to change into, which Icarus carefully and gently helped him change into with a little bit of whimpering at the new scent covering his babies. Then it was time to leave the hospital, after the fluids Myles could stand more steadily on his feet, but his muscles were still weak from disuse and the added weight of three so he leaned heavily on Icarus with Icarus taking the majority of his weight as they walked to the car. 

‘I’m gonna take you to where I work to you can rest more okay, but it’s safe there’ Icarus said to Myles as he sat him down in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. Myles had a frown on his face and his scent turned anxious but he nodded as he moved a hand protectively over his belly. Icarus shut the door and came round to get into the driver’s seat and turning on the heat for Myles. He turned the engine on and they set off.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myles starts to find things he likes.

Headquarters was about 10 miles out from the hospital and Myles settled down into the seat pulling his hands into his sleeves as they drove the back roads through the countryside watching the fields race by as if he had never seen anything as wonderful in his whole life. Icarus switched on the radio and Myles head shot round to him as the music came softly through the speakers. He smiled curiously as a soft song played in the car and closed his eyes for a second looking content.

‘You like music? ,’ Icarus said, Myles nodded gently back to him and went back to looking out the window, this time humming quietly to the tune of the song. Icarus took a moment to consider his situation, he felt awfully attached to the dark haired boy even from the small time he had known him and it was clear Myles felt comforted by him in a way he likely hadn’t felt since he had ended up at the compound. It felt more than just him watching over him for the organisation, but he couldn’t let himself think that way not with the mental position Myles was in so he would do what was best for him right now which was to make him feel safe whilst he recovers.

Another look over to Myles who was now watching a field of sheep with both hands against the glass of the window and mouth open in awe. How long had this poor boy been at that place to be so in awe of the open sky and some simple farm animals, Icarus couldn’t even imagine. Ten more minutes passed and Icarus pulled the car in front of the Omega Protection League HQ building and turned off the radio and engine. The scent coming from Myles had turned sour again as he sunk down into his seat and whimpered at the sight of other people milling around the grounds.

‘It’s okay no one will hurt you here and you’ll be with me the whole time, yes’ Icarus says and Myles continues looking around anxiously swallowing through a lump in his throat. ‘Come on, you’ll see’. Icarus got out of the car and came round to Myles side and opened the door to help him out. 

Once on his feet Myles buried his head into Icarus’ side whimpering quietly and kept his face buried as they walked from the car into the building and through the halls to the rehab department, next door to rescue where Icarus normally worked. Icarus led them to an empty room and opened the door quickly bringing them inside where Myles visibly relaxed and pulled his head from his side but didn’t let go, instead looking up at him with curiosity then around the small room that contained a bed, couch and en-suite bathroom. 

‘You want to sit down Myles’ Icarus asked him and received a small nod in return so set him gently down onto the bed. Myles let out a quiet surprised yelp at the softness of the bed and ran his hand across the blanket and bedspread underneath him with an incredulous look on his face.

‘You like that?’ he asked with a smile.

‘Soft’ Myles replied quietly. Icarus’ heart broke a little at the joyful expression on Myles face at something as simple as a clean warm bedspread. Myles gingerly lifted the blanket up to his cheek and rubbed his face against it purring gently spreading his scent across it and enjoying the texture on his skin.

Icarus almost cooed at Myles when he next lifted the blanket to his belly and lifted up his sweatshirt and rubbed it against it as if to spread his babies scent over it as well. Icarus turned his head and smiled down at Myles as he made to lift the blanket up to his face again or Icarus assumed but instead Myles grabbed his hand pulling him to sit down next to him and coaxed him closer. He then proceeded to bring the blanket carefully to Icarus’ cheek and rub it gently against it then bring it back to his nose and take a deep breath from it. 

Icarus didn’t know what to make of that, that was mating behaviour if he ever saw it but he didn’t want to spoil the one piece of comfort that Myles had seemed to find, even if it was himself, so he gave Myles a cautious smile and let him continue to cuddle the blanket to his face.

‘Do you want some food?’ he asked Myles and he took a few seconds to look at Icarus before nodding gently with an innocent smile. ‘Okay I will be right back you stay here okay’, Myles nodded and brought the blanket around his shoulders and belly, sat back against the pillows on the bed and turned toward the window before pulling the photo of his scan out of the pocket of his sweatpants and holding it close to his face watching it intently.

Icarus left the room and softly closed the door behind him switching the sign on the door to occupied and began to make his way to the food hall of the rehab centre. On his way he bumped into another co-worker from the rescue department a tall blonde haired beta named Yaxley who often worked closely alongside him and Katie.

‘Hey man I didn’t know you were back, how’s your little rescue Kate said you were gonna bring him back here once you were done at the hospital’ said Yax enthusiastically. Icarus, Katie and Yaxley were a sort of trio in the department, some might even call them friends, and whilst Icarus was the quiet one Yaxley was defiantly the talker of the group often running his mouth too much.

‘Yeah he’s good, still very jumpy which is to be expected but I’m just going to fetch him some food, I couldn’t tell you the last time he had a decent meal’. 

‘Oh yeah I heard he was eating for multiple, three was it’

‘Yeah, poor kid I think its keeping him together though, should’ve seen him at the hospital I’ve never seen an omega act like that’

‘Oh yeah, how so’ said Yax curiously,

‘Just went crazy when they went to check out the babies you know ultrasound and such, I know omegas are protective of their babies but he was ready to go against multiple alphas and betas.’

‘Oh no way, he’s a fighter though at least, probably how he survived so long in that dump we lifted him from,’ this piqued Icarus’ interest.

‘Yeah i’ve been meaning to come by as soon as possible to come and find out more, what can you tell me?’ he asked.

‘Well from what we can tell so far the place was a breeding farm, experimenting on omegas forcing them through heats repeatedly and getting dirty alphas in there to impregnate them and then testing their babies in the womb, after birth where they’re taken straight from the birth to see what makes a baby omega, alpha so on you get the gist. Then giving them more drugs to force them straight back into a heat to get them pregnant again, vicious cycle.’ Yax explained.

‘My god’ Icarus said solemnly holding back a growl at the anger running through him especially at the thought of Myles being handled like that, poor sweet Myles who knew nothing but fear and protecting his babies.

‘Yeah and there is more,’ Yaxley continued, ‘they kept them in rooms the size of a cupboard when they weren’t being worked on and the researchers used them as personal sex toys and punching bags and when they couldn’t get pregnant they would be starved within an inch of their life and when they did get pregnant they were fed on just enough food to keep the babies alive. They were also testing drugs for multiple pregnancies, more egg release, better implantation which also explains your boys triplet situation’.

Icarus felt sick with this information they’d had situations this bad before but it hurt just that extra amount knowing it had happened to Myles who he felt such a connection to. He was starting to wonder if his affections starting to run a bit deeper than they should but he pushed the thought aside as he reached the food hall and gathered some hot soup and bread for Myles and parted ways from Yaxley with a promise to come by the department later.  
He started hurriedly back toward the rehab centre realising his conversation with Yaxley had kept him from Myles uncomfortably longer than he had wanted and picked up the pace further when he realised the door to Myles’ room was ajar despite the occupied sign. He pushed forcefully into the room setting the food down on a table by the door and rushing forward slowing slightly when seeing the intruder is only Katie. 

Myles on the other hand was anything but relaxed and had managed to come off the bed and weasel his way into the corner with the blanket around him and his belly protectively. Katie was a few metres away with her hands outstretched in front of her and turned around to face Icarus. 

‘Oh thank god, I didn’t mean to spook him’ Katie said backing away further.

‘Leave Katie’, Icarus growled out, surprising himself at the angry tone in his voice, Katie’s eyes widened.

‘Icarus’ she said

‘Now’, with a deathly calm face and a commanding tone in his voice, Katie nodded her head and quickly headed out the door. The second the door shut Myles whined highly calling Icarus’ wolf to him and Icarus answered readily rushing toward him and bringing his head quickly to his neck.

‘It’s alright little one your safe calm down now’ Myles sighed contently against him and Icarus felt the tension leave his body pulling him upright and back toward the bed, setting him down upon it.

‘You relax now and I’ll bring the food to you okay’ Myles whimpered slightly and was reluctant to release Icarus, ‘I’m just going around the corner now okay I’m not leaving’. Myles slowly lessened his grip and Icarus quickly hurried to the door to gather the food and bring it back to the bed, setting the bowl down on the bedside table. He handed over a slice of the bread to Myles who cautiously brought it to his lips and took a small bite, the second bite a bit more courageous and the third bite more normally. 

‘There you are little one’ Icarus said softly, ‘you’ll feel better in no time after this’. After Myles was finished with the first piece of break Icarus handed him the second and he ate that quickly too. Icarus could tell that Myles was beginning to become tired and so slowly hand-fed hi m the soup, the first mouthful making him moan as it touched his mouth and his eyes close in happiness. Icarus’ wolf felt content to take care of the young omega and as he finished up the food and drank a large glass of water, Myles was almost asleep.

Icarus gently lifted Myles and pulled back the covers of the bed setting him back down on the sheet and pulled the covers back up to his chin finally setting the blanket over him and tucking it around him to keep the scents on it close to him if he were to wake up.

‘Sleep well Myles’ Icarus whispered pressing a secret kiss to his forehead making the almost asleep Myles purr gently and burrow deeper into the blankets. Icarus sat on the bed beside Myles until his breathing evened out and then he collected the used dishes and silently left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myles is so sweet.


	4. 4

After returning the dishes to the food hall Icarus made toward the rescue department to find Katie and explain the situation to her. Walking in he spotted her at a desk on the far wall talking heads down with Yaxley. All the tables in the room were packed with files likely taken from the compound some open but not many as they had just got started. 

‘Katie I’m so sorry for earlier’ he said as he approached the desk. She and Yaxley looked up at the same time and Katie stood up.

‘No, I’m sorry I should’ve been more careful, you told Yax he was skittish and we’ve been here before I didn’t mean to spook him’

‘He’ll be fine, he’s had some food and now he’s resting’ Icarus says.

‘Good I’m glad, he seems to need his space though so from now on he will get it, well from everyone but you at least,’ she said with a small smirk.

‘Hmmm ill ignore that tone Kate and all it implies’ Icarus says with a small smile. 

Icarus settled down in his desk and began to work on reading through some more of the files. The first contained notes on a 15 year old female omega girl who had already had twins and then a single before dying of malnourishment, the next a 20 year old male who had consistently had twins yearly until finally dying from a particularly stressful childhood and being left for dead in the bed he gave birth in. The horrors continued with file after file detailing the horrors these kids had been through.

Icarus grimaced and was just about to give up on his reading and call it a day when an open file caught his eye, the picture on the front displaying a face he had come to know all too well. He opened Myles’ file and began to read.

Myles was originally from a small remote village and was kidnapped off the side of the road on his walk to school one morning when he was 10 years old. He was then held in squalor until his first which he had with a disgusting alpha who got him pregnant at 13, the first baby was stillborn so Myles was beaten severely. 

He was then forced through heat immediately again and given drugs for a multiple pregnancy, this time twins in which one of them miscarried whilst the other was ripped straight from him after birth. A few weeks later, Myles was pregnant again this time another single that he fought to hold onto, going into labour alone in his holding room and keeping quiet, managing to hold onto his baby for 3 days after the birth before the baby was taken from him and he was beaten to the point in which after that he spent three months in intensive care.

After this it took Myles body a while to properly carry a baby again and it took him a year and a half when he was 17 to become pregnant again, his current pregnancy, triplets, in fact his 18th birthday had passed only around a month ago.

Icarus took a breath after placing down Myles file and wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes, he looked around noticing that he must’ve been in for hours as the sun was setting and he was one of the only ones left in the department. How could anyone treat a person like that, no wonder Myles was so protective over his babies.

The silence was broken by Yaxley bursting through the door, eyes searching the floor until they landed on Icarus and lunged forward. 

‘Its Myles he’s woken up and he’s panicking, all he can say is your name’. Icarus jumped up and immediately made for the door running down the corridor to the rehab centre, muscle memory and concern guiding his way to Myles’ room.

When he entered the room 4 people, half of them alphas, were around Myles who was back in the corner cowering and whimpering in fear clutching his blanket. Facing the wall he hadn’t yet seen Icarus and let out a high whine which sent his wolf into haywire.

‘Icarus’ Myles cracked voice pierced through the room and Icarus came forward pushing past the people in the room and bending down to Myles height putting his hands onto his face and growling at the others in the room.  
‘It’s okay Myles I’m here now little one your safe calm down your with me’ Myles latched his arms around Icarus pulling him down and burying his face into his neck breathing erratically and softly crying.

‘Get out everyone’ Icarus said, the alpha slipping through in his voice and his ability to calm the omega down made them all leave swiftly shutting the door behind them. 

It took a few minutes for Myles to completely calm down and once he did he sat on the bed with his tear stained face, holding his stomach and rubbing his blanket to his face reinforcing the scent mark. Icarus emerged from the bathroom with a glass of water which he held up to Myles lips until he drank the whole thing.

Icarus knew it was almost time for him to go back home, he was tired and work was done for the day yet he felt uneasy at the thought of leaving Myles here without him.  
‘Myles I have to go home soon,’ Icarus began, already seeing the panic growing in his eyes ‘look you can stay here but your welcome to come home and stay with me but it’s all your decision’ he finished, Myles remaining still.  
Myles looked down for a moment as if pulling up the strength for words.

‘You’ he finally said swallowing looking nervous.

‘Okay, come on then we can get going then’, Icarus stood up and made to help Myles up when Myles pressed his fingers to his chest as if to ward him off.

‘Blanket’ Myles said questioningly holding steadfastly onto the item in question.

‘You want to bring your blanket?’ Icarus asked. Myles nodded in return, ‘Of course you can little one’. This made a massive smile, the biggest one Icarus had seen yet, erupt onto Myles face as he made to stand up and hold onto Icarus. As the door opened he buried his face back into Icarus’ chest pulling the blanket around him as tightly as possible as they made their way through the building and back to the car. Before they set off Icarus sent off a quick text to Katie and Yaxley; ‘Taking Myles back with me so he feels safer and I will see how he does, any problems and ill check in’. After sending off the text he started the car and they began the journey home.

Around 5 minutes in Icarus noticed Myles eyes repeatedly flicking to the radio as if willing it to turn on so he flicked on the dial and delighted as Myles made a happy chirp and sat back to watch the stars out the window, seemingly enamoured with them.

‘You like the stars?’ Icarus asked gently, Myles turned to him and nodded his head softly, ‘me too’,’ he said ‘bet you haven’t seen any for a while have you little one’. This time Myles shook his head minutely and shrunk into his seat letting out a little whine. Icarus’ wolf stunted at this so he reached over to put his hand on Myles’ leg, bringing the smile back to his face. 

The rest of the drive was quiet until they pulled up in the drive way and Icarus turned off the engine.   
‘Welcome home Myles’.


	5. 5

As Icarus opened the door holding Myles close to his chest to support his weight, the scents of the alphas house hit Myles’ nose causing him to let out a contented huff and rub his cheek against Icarus’ side where his head is buried. 

They walked into the living room and Icarus set Myles on the sofa which he sunk into with a happy smile pulling his blanket around his shoulders. Now Icarus had him home he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with Myles, what did he like? Did he like anything, had he even been out in the real world long enough to know what he liked? Icarus thought easing him in gently would probably do so he sat down next to Myles and turned on the TV, switching the channel to some old episodes of a mindless sitcom.

Myles was immediately enamoured with the moving pictures leaning forward to watch more closely with a smile on his face and the room filling with the scent of curiosity. 

As the night ran on Icarus could see Myles eyes gradually getting heavier and heavier, sometimes shifting in his seat as if his belly was causing him discomfort.

‘Hey,’ he said bringing Myles tired eyes to him, ‘do you want to go to bed?’ Myles let out a long but quiet yawn and shook his head, in the same breath shifting his body to move closer to Icarus. Myles pulled his blanket even tighter around his body and leaned his head into Icarus’ side rubbing his cheek against it and falling straight asleep, snoring softly in no time at all and purring not long after that.

Icarus stiffened at the action before relaxing, his wolf purring quietly in response. When he felt himself start to fall asleep, he stretched his arms above his head before leaning down to gather Myles in his arms lifting him with an arm under his knees and under his shoulders. 

Carrying him up the stairs and to the guest room Icarus placed him down on the bed pulling the covers around him and shutting the door behind him before making the way to his own room and falling into bed, only bothering to kick off his shoes before falling straight to sleep, it had been a long day after all.

Icarus awoke to a weight shifting on his bed and his alpha instincts kicked in straight away making his body shoot upright in bed, eyes scanning and scent the room for strangers. Instead he saw Myles settled in bed next to him facing him with bright eyes in the moonlight that peered through the curtains. Icarus huffed out a breath relaxing at the sight of the little omega in the bed next to him and laying down again on his back. 

‘Myles you scared me, don’t you want to be in your own bed?’ Icarus said quietly. Myles gave a small shake of his head snuggling in closer resting his head half onto Icarus’ pillow and wrapping one arm around his belly and using the other to hold steadfastly onto Icarus.

‘Sleep here’ Myles said softly, closing his eyes and snuggling in contentedly.

‘Alright then’ Icarus said letting out a huff. Try as he might for the rest of that night he struggled to get back to sleep with the added weight into his bed and all it implied. As happy as it made his wolf and admittedly him to have an omega who trusted him sleeping happily in his bed he couldn’t help but wonder as to if he was taking advantage of Myles in his vulnerable state. 

He knew that he had done nothing but try and keep Myles happy and calm and so far succeeded so he tried to push the thoughts from his mind again knowing that Myles would only do what he was happy with anyway seeing the way he had previously reacted to other people. 

The thought that then next filled his mind was one of pride that he had managed to win the affections and trust of this sweet little omega who had known nothing but abuse for 8 years, he promised himself in that moment that he would never let Myles know a life like that again, or his babies. He drifted peacefully back to sleep with this thought in his head.

The next morning he awoke looking over at the clock to see that it had already hit 11am, luckily it was the weekend and he didn’t have to go into work today upending Myles and dragging him around when he seemed to just be getting settled. Myles was still sleeping peacefully with a tranquil expression on his face and Icarus was surprised that he himself had managed to sleep this long normally being an early riser. 

He traipsed to the kitchen boiling the kettle for tea and preparing some toast to bring into Myles. As he waited for the tea to steep he heard shuffling from upstairs assuming it was just Myles finding the bathroom. Finishing up he placed the food and drink onto a tray and carried it up the stairs to his room. 

It quickly became evident to him that Myles had not been finding the bathroom, he instead had managed to drag the covers from the guest room to Icarus’ bed and had clearly found the cupboard with the spare blankets and pillows along with some jumpers from Icarus’ wardrobe and had pulled them all up onto the bed with him and right in the centre had buried himself. Was he – nesting?

In the middle he had placed the blanket from the rehab centre and was holding the picture of his babies. When Icarus walked in Myles looked up expectantly and sat up at the sight of the food shifting to the side and making a space for Icarus next to him.

Icarus only had limited experience with pregnant alphas but they normally nested in a place where they felt safe to bring their babies once they were born, he was shocked that Myles, so timid only yesterday felt comfortable enough in his room and bed to nest. He handed the plate of toast to Myles who readily accepted it and began to eat happily. 

As Icarus set down his tea on the bed side table his phone began to ring startling Myles and making him bury further into his nest. Icarus left the room pulling the door to behind him and answering his phone, lifting it to his ear, it was Katie.

‘Morning Kate what’s up?’ Icarus started,  
‘Hey, how’s Myles?’  
‘Yeah he’s good, I think he’s happy enough here’

‘Yeah good well we’ll have to work out what to do with him on Monday, but yours good to take him’, this made a pang of panic go through Icarus, he really didn’t like the sound of Myles being taken from and he didn’t much think Myles would react well to it either. 

There was something different there for Icarus, it wasn’t just another rescue Myles had attached to him and this thought from Katie had made him realise it wasn’t one sided at all.

‘Icarus?’ Katie inquired making Icarus realise he hadn’t said anything for a while.

‘Yeah sorry just thinking,’ he replied. He realised he didn’t want to let Myles go into a system that was against him only a fraction more than the institution he had been rescued from, he had to protect him and the babies, his wolf growled at the thought of letting go of Myles.

‘Look Kate,’ he paused making sure he was sure in his head of what he wanted to do.  
‘Yeah?,’  
‘I think I’m gonna see what I can do about holding onto Myles for the time being, he’s just settled with me he’s even started nesting I think, I don’t want to rip him from that.’

‘Wait, nesting?’ Katie enquired, ‘that’s some serious shit Icarus, and he’s only been with you a few days, that’s mating behaviour for sure’. Icarus sighed, being confronted head on with what he had begun to suspect. Mates weren’t rare but they were not common either but when they found each other it normally didn’t happen this fast, but Icarus was already all over the signs.

An abused omega trusting him to nest and sleep in the same bed this quickly, even despite the kindness that Icarus had shown to Myles, the protectiveness that he had automatically felt toward Myles and the safety that Myles drew from his scent. Running through it all in his head Icarus was almost certain, they were likely mates.

Icarus closed his eyes and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, he didn’t want to push Myles still vulnerable and pregnant into anything he didn’t want or understand, but he wouldn’t at the same time force Myles away from him which would likely upset him just as much.

‘Yeah,’ Icarus sighed ‘I had my suspicions’. 

‘Oh Icarus bless your soul, what will you do now?’ Kate said softly with concern touching her voice.

‘I won’t leave him, were in this together now, I’ll see what I can do about him permanently staying with me and then just do all I can for him and the babies, that’s the least I can do to make him feel safe after all he’s been through’   
‘Okay, you’re a good person Icarus’ Kate said.

‘Yeah I hope I can do it I hope it’s not too much for him either’

‘You’ll look after him’

‘Yeah’ , the line went quiet for a moment and Icarus heard a small whine coming from the bedroom.

‘Look I have to go Kate, thanks for checking in I’ll call you if I need anything okay’

‘Yeah, okay’. They hung up the phone with a quick goodbye and Icarus got up his wolf responding to Myles’ call which now seemed to mean so much more. He pushed into the room and Myles was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand over his belly protectively and as he looked up to meet eyes with Icarus his expression was pained.

‘Myles what is it’ Icarus said surging to sit next to him and put a hand over his belly on top of Myles’.

‘Babies’ Myles said quietly beginning to cry and crying softly in pain.

‘They’re coming?’ Icarus said questioningly. Myles shook his head as tears began to roll down his face, he would of course know what labour felt like having been through it before multiple times, but he had also been through miscarriage Icarus realised with horror.

Icarus rushed to pick up Myles bridal style and rushed him to the car strapping him into the front seat and making the tyres spin as he pulled out of the driveway, speeding dangerously all the way to the hospital whilst Myles let out pained whimpers along with his steady stream of tears periodically. 

As Icarus rushed him in through the front door of the hospital he hurried to the reception desk.

‘Please my omegas in pain he thinks he’s having a miscarriage’. A bed was immediately brought for Myles and Icarus set him down upon it and held his neck to Myles face to try and keep him calm as the doctors worked to insert IV lines to prevent the miscarriage. 

‘It’s alright babe they’re gonna save the babies you’ll be fine’ he whispered attempting to be comforting when in reality he felt as panicked as Myles likely felt in terror. The doctors stepped back from Myles for a second.  
‘We’ve done all we can for now the drugs will have to run the course then we will do a scan in a while to check the wellbeing of the babies’ the closest doctor explained.

Icarus nodded his head although he felt like throwing up and hugged Myles head to his chest rubbing his cheek on his hair. Myles clutched hold round his body in return crying into him the scent of fear and desperation coming off him potent. 

They sat like that for hours until a doctor came back with an ultrasound machine. Myles sat up expectantly with a tear stained face recognising the machine that had given him the picture of his babies and lifted up his shirt, tear marks still staining his face. The doctor felt around for a while then breathed a sigh and flicked a button on the screen causing a loud sound to ring throughout the room – a heartbeat. Myles started to cry again pulling Icarus closer.

‘There’s baby 1,’ the doctor moved the apparatus across, ‘there’s two’. He moved it around a while more before stopping and taking the machine away and letting Myles pull his shirt down again.

‘The third?’ Icarus questioned.

‘I’m so sorry,’ the doctor began, Myles pulled Icarus’ body toward him and began to sob into him, whining loudly in distress. ‘It seems the third baby was just too small and didn’t get as much nutrients as the others, I’m afraid one of your babies has passed on’.

Tears entered Icarus’ eyes and he bent down to envelop Myles in a bear hug and letting him bury his head into his neck as he rubbed his cheek against Myles head and squeezed him tight.

‘I’ll leave you alone for a while’ the doctor said, ‘you’ll be free to go whenever but I will write you up a prescription for some extra vitamins for the babies and Myles’. The doctor left the room and Myles continued to cry into Icarus’ neck holding on tighter. After a moment he pulled back and grabbed Icarus’ face with both hands guiding it to his face and rubbing their cheeks together causing their tears and scents to mingle. 

‘Babies’ he said brokenly holding their faces close together so Icarus could hear his laboured breathing.

‘I’m so sorry little one’ Icarus said turning his face and pressing a soft kiss to Myles cheek which made Myles close his eyes and let out a breath, more tears leaking down his face. ‘I promise we are going to give these babies the life you never got and I promise I’m going to keep you and them safe. We will never forget the one you lost today okay? You can stay with me as long as you like, forever if you want and we can always remember baby and look after the others yes?’ Icarus finished talking quietly with his and Myles faces remaining close. Myles nodded sadly and moved one hand to his belly running his hand along it soothingly.

‘Stay.’ He said. Finality rang true in the statement and Icarus knew the meaning, Myles wanted to stay with him. Myles trusted him. Myles wanted him. Who was Icarus to deny him that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ))));


	6. 6

A few months had passed since Myles miscarriage at week 20 of his pregnancy. It took him a while to calm down after that, not often getting out of bed especially since he was still resting from his experience at the compound. 

Along with the loss of one of his precious babies it was almost too much for him to bear. The first week after the miscarriage Icarus had come home from a quick trip to the store to Myles asleep with the picture of the triplets under his head and tears down his face and staining the pillow. 

The second week Myles was sat up in bed most days staring at the wall only shifting to plant himself as close to Icarus as possible when he was in the room often not moving for hours whilst pressed up against his body. He also found eating difficult in those first few weeks after but Icarus gently reminded him that he had to eat for the babies and that spurred him on. 

The third week Myles was more active walking around the house exploring having gained a bit more mass but still holding onto the picture and his stomach wherever he went. Icarus had been told that although Myles’ third baby had died he would still have to deliver it along with the remaining two which he knew would not be easy and the doctors had informed them that he would likely have to deliver early to lessen the risk to himself. 

Myles cried for hours after hearing that but the day after it was as if something changed. It was like he was reinvigorated and got up early to fix himself some food as he was becoming more comfortable doing things himself, he even spoke a bit more but still not much. 

When Icarus watched him throughout that day walking around the house purring softly and holding his stomach he stayed quiet despite the curiosity. When Myles went to the back garden and began walking around the flower beds stopping at each one occasionally picking a few which he held to his belly, Icarus’ curiosity got the best of him. 

He walked up to Myles in the garden and placed an arm around him which Myles readily accepting leaning heavily into Icarus and taking a deep comforting breath, breathing in the scent.

‘What are you up too little one?’ he asked curiously. Myles responding by grabbing Icarus’ hand and placing it over his belly and Icarus felt a small kick. When Myles spoke he spoke slowly and with raging intent.

‘Show baby everything I can’. This made a lump appear in Icarus’ throat as he realised what Myles meant. He wanted to show his baby everything he could before he had to part with it, sharing as much of his world as he could with his lost child before it was time to let go. Icarus squeezed him a little harder and pressed a kiss to his forehead which increased Myles purring.

‘What a great idea baby boy’ Icarus said wiping the tears from his eyes. ‘You’re going to be the best parent Myles’.

Since that day Myles was happier content to walk around doing all the things he learned to love like being read to by Icarus and watching his favourite newfound movie which happened to be Juno and he chirped with delight when Juno’s baby bump began to appear looking down at his own belly. He was so content to share all this with his babies and it warmed Icarus’ heart. 

So far with Myles living with him they had shared the bed with Myles sleeping close to Icarus every night and whining if he got too far away but they hadn’t yet spoken about the mate’s situation. Icarus didn’t want to stress out Myles especially not after the loss of his third baby but so far he seemed more than content with the routine they had created so he was happy to leave it as it was for now but he kept it in mind always.

Icarus always made sure not to overstep any boundaries despite how touchy and loving Myles was with him, the alpha in him always happy to protect and keep safe. 

The closer Myles got to his due date, the more touchy and clingy he became finding comfort in the presence of Icarus and his alpha pheromones. He also became increasingly uncomfortable as the three babies pressed on his only recently nourished yet still small body in all sorts of strange ways. Icarus had woken in the night more than once to Myles clutching his back or hips and breathing tightly through his teeth.  
In these situations Icarus would grab him a hot water bottle and hold it to the pain making Myles calm down and in the best situations begin a small purr as he settle back down into the bed pillows. Preparing for the babies also meant clearing space and buying new things and Icarus had been out to buy 2 cribs and 2 car seats to bring the babies back from the hospital with. Myles insisted in his small words that he needed to come to buy the babies clothes so they set off one morning for the clothes shop.

Whilst Myles kept pressed pretty close to Icarus every time they ventured outside he was becoming more confident and less skittish and he knew that if Icarus wasn’t far away that he was safe.

They spent hours in the shop whilst Myles surveyed the entire area occasionally finding an item he liked and picking up 2 of each, sometimes going for three and then sadly placing it back running his hands over the material longingly. 

At the end of the trip they had 2 massive bags filled to the brim with baby grows, bodysuits, blankets, outfits, hats and little socks, Myles almost bouncing with happiness, perhaps the happiest Icarus had seen him since the miscarriage and the second they got home he unpacked everything and brought each item to his belly and then cheek, scent marking it and then carefully putting it all away into the top drawer that Icarus had cleared specifically. 

He made sure that he kept the blankets free and kept them in the bed with him and Icarus cuddling them close to him as he slept. That was another thing that had been thoroughly established in their home in the past few months – Myles’ deep love for blankets. And the fact that Icarus now referred to it as their home, not just his.

One night a few weeks after the shopping trip, Icarus was awoken in the night by Myles tugging gently on his arm, the sound of his deep breathing filling the room. Although he was calm his scent was laced with pain and Icarus reached to turn on the light. When light filled the room Icarus saw Myles clutching his belly, half bent over it.

‘Myles, what’s wrong’ he said questioningly.

‘Babies’ Myles breathed out, speech clearly laboured. 

‘The babies are coming?’. Myles nodded gently and despite the pain he was feeling a smile came through to his face. His babies were coming and he was finally going to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter soon!!! Myles babies are on their way.


End file.
